Talk:Run/@comment-392210-20131013223016
I don't understand why the comments for this episode were deleted... Um... what gives? You guys had the nerve to delete one of my reviews? When I work so hard at them? I maintain my own. Bosh. Kiss. VOMIT! Anyway... More Than Two Cents: *I really enjoyed this episode, it falls into place with one of the many greats of the last two seasons. Without a doubt, the best thing about Desperate Schoolboys is that the stories got better and better, more thrilling and interesting as the series went on, and these last two seasons have really proven and cemented that. Because the first three seasons were pretty touch-and-go. xD I'm kidding, of course, but obviously, as the show goes along, we become more invested in the characters and their storylines, and as the ending nears I know already I will be missing these fictional characters once and after it comes. *The fugitives - It's interesting to put the four core protagonists of the series in the same heavy scenario, and seeing how they play off each other. All of their defining characteristics come to light. Ben's hopefulness and kind heart, Joe's aggressive nature, Josh's lack of shame and Rena's, well, I think with Rena the case is the others are just naturally looking up to him as a guide of sorts. He takes the wheel, both literally and metaphorically, in some way. And of course, it's interesting that those characteristics all reflect the four of us, for real, somehow. :) Villain fan is the composed, rational and unbiased one, who wants for the best. Jdg98 has an explosive nature. (Whatever)fan2626 is censored. Renaboss, well... I'm everyone's spiritual superior. Does that sound wrong? ^^ *The Storybrookers - I particularly enjoyed what was going on with the people left behind in Wiksteria, my favorite parts of the episode. The interrogations were all, each in their own way, very interesting. But honestly, I dislike Greg. I mean, as douchey as Richardson is, Greg is just so... good. And, like, unnaturally biased, why does he just presume Dean's boyfriend and his best friends are all innocent? First of all, they're kinda pretty much not, and second of all, he has a job with strict guidelines that he should abide by. He's just... pretty unprofessional. Sloppy. And so sweet it makes the teeth hurt. But, I'm digressing. My favorite interrogation was of course the one with Rena's family, especially with Mary's slight, subtle "hmmm". I like that she maybe, just maybe, is inclined to believe that Rena did have something to do with Fraser's murder. I guess that, as a Renary shipper, it should be disappointing that she doesn't have a bit more faith in him. But I like it better this way, go figure. :P Also, yay for Rocky. Just being there. Emmy. Yadda yadda. *The ending - Good. Very good. I like that Ben made the right decision, the wise one. Very excited to see how this all pans out. Now, onto episode 12. :) *Bosh - I never rolled my eyes at a scene on this series so much. It literally, physically sickened me. You made me sick. The consolation? I got a whole fucking Rocky-themed episode. Yay me. :D :D :D